The Flora
by nostopwhy
Summary: As summer after summer went by, Mabel found herself less interested in cute boys and more interested in seeing how long she could hold Dipper's hand before he would pull away. Her record was 3 minutes. (a pinecest fic)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! im nostopwhy. this is my first time writing fanfiction... so basically is this is absolutely terrible its becasue i have no idea what im doing. i wrote this up for my ask blog on tumblr because it was too long to draw as a comic. so... enjoy?

* * *

Mabel dragged her sweater sleeve along the bottom of her noise and made a sniffling sound. It was an abnormally cold day for gravity falls and Mabel could feel the chill of the air in her bones. She disregarded the frigid temperature, snuggling deeper into the collar of her sweater and continued to pick the flowers she had come for. Her legs shaking as she crouched down, she plucked the vivid flora one by one until her hands were nearly full. Mabel then stood and began her trip back the mystery shack, her mind full of good intentions and hopeful solutions.

"I'm going to make this right." She thought out loud, in an effort to calm her rising nerves and she drew closer and closer to her summer home.


	2. Chapter 2

k now its really starts! ahhh once again im sorry if this is terrible? feedback would be great because once again i have no freaking clue what im doing.

* * *

This was her and Dipper's fourth summer in Gravity Falls. After they had managed to survive the first summer, Dipper had decided that without them facing the monsters and ghouls of gravity falls each summer the town would be prone to supernatural takeovers. And with that he proclaimed himself to be the protector of a town that did not need all that much protecting. Mabel eagerly agreed, telling herself she was excited about spending another summer with Candy and Grenda, when in reality all she could think about was that room in the attic she shared with her brother.

Each summer was fraught with as many odd and frightening dangers as their first summer was. Together they faced ghosts and dinosaurs and tree gnomes and Gideon and anything else gravity falls could throw at them. Dipper lived for the summers at gravity falls where every day he felt like some sort of superhero. Mabel lived for the summers at gravity falls where every day was spent next to dipper and although they fought things that could easily end their lives daily, she had never felt so safe.

As summer after summer went by, Mabel found herself less interested in cute boys and more interested in seeing how long she could hold Dipper's hand before he would pull away. Her record was 3 minutes. She often caught herself looking across their room at night and watching as his deep breathing made his chest rise and fall, and how when the moonlight hit his hair, it illuminated the brown mob with reds and blondes that were not visible during the day. Rather than think about what this all meant, Mabel shoved these new thoughts to the back of her mind, hoping to never deal with them. But as the fourth summer rolled in and she and Dipper began packing for their stay at Gravity Falls, Mabel had begun to realize the nature of the feelings she had toward her twin. And she hated herself for it.

She was actively trying to avoid being around Dipper, and so far she was doing a decent job. She drowned herself in her crafts and tried to ignore the sharp stinging in her chest whenever she thought about her brother's emerald eyes. She felt dread boiling in her stomach as she thought about the upcoming trip to Oregon, and the close quarters her and Dipper would be occupying. Although she begged her parents to let her stay home it was no use.

"Mabel."

It would be impossible to avoid him when they were sharing a bedroom. Also she can't leave him to deal with the supernatural happenings in Gravity Falls alone. He could get hurt, or even killed.

"Mabel."

She would figure out something. She cant spend too much time around him, otherwise her thoughts would drift to something bad, like how adorable his nose was and how soft and warm his lips looked and the little smirk that lifted the side of his mouth when he says her name.

"MABEL."

Shit.

"O-oh hey Dip. W-whats up?" She tried to sound as casual as she could, but her mind still lingered on her brother's mouth. Dipper stood by her bedroom door leaning against the frame.

"Just checking on how much you have left to pack."

"Oh. Yeah. Give me like 15 minutes then I'll be good I think." Mabel replied, as she quickly began filling her suitcase with giant colorful sweaters. Caught up in her panic over the next few months, she had abandoned packing. As she rushed around her room grabbing hairclips and headbands she glanced at the doorway to see Dipper was still standing there watching her. "Dude what."

Dipper narrowed his eyes. "Don't 'dude what' me. Mabel, you have been weird for months. I just…. "

His sentence trailed off. Mabel heart beat was ringing in her ears, "You just what?"

Dippers eyebrows furrowed and his mouth curved down, "Did I do something? Because if I did I apologize. I am like, so so sorry." He treaded across her room and grabbed her shoulders. "Now can we be friends again because I miss my sister."

As he touched her shoulders she let a smile wash over her face and she let herself enjoy this moment of contact. She missed him too. She hated that she developed these stupid feelings for him because it screwed up their friendship. She missed her brother. She missed her best friend. Mabel looked at Dipper's face and saw him smiling as well. She felt an anvil drop in her stomach. She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and sighed.

"Dipper I should really finish packing."

She watched as his smile vanished and his mouth pulled down at the corners. "Mabel you need to talk to me. Please. I don't want to spend all of vacation with you avoiding me. Gravity Falls is _our_ place and it won't be the same if we aren't together."

Mabel clenched her teeth at the desperation in his voice. "Not now Dipper. We'll talk once were there." And with that she resumed packing.

Dipper hesitated by her door, "You promise right? Mabel you have to promise."

She smiled sadly at her twin and said, "Yeah Dipper I promise." With a stern face he stuck out his pinky finger toward her and she took it with hers and a small smirk made its place on Dipper's face.

"Ok it's a promise. I'm going to wait in the car, ok?" Dipper slid out of Mabel room and she could hear his footsteps as he made his way downstairs. She grunted loudly and slammed her body on her bed. She pulled her arms into her sweater and flung the sleeves around so they wacked her face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH." How the hell was she supposed to tell her her twin she was in love with him?


End file.
